


All Right

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [49]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Four pregnant Omegas gathered in their favorite Cafe, talking about how their husbands deal with their pregnancy.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: The World Needs More Yutae [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	All Right

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to start this fic. Sorry if it turns out a bit messy :)
> 
> I'M BACK IN WRITING FICS! LOL

"God, Sicheng! You're almost due, right?" Asked Yuta who's all drinking his favorite iced americano. "I still can't believe that among the four of us, you're the first one who got pregnant."

The said Chinese just smiled at him and rubbed his eight month old bump. Few more weeks to go, he's going to give birth to a healthy baby boy. His vocalist husband, Taeil, is the most excited. He couldn't keep his eyes away from him, accompanying him everywhere he goes just in case that he's going to give birth soon (or maybe to cling cause his husband is too adorable).

"Yeah... but remember that Doyoung's husband is still young like Sicheng too. Taeil is just so eager to have a baby soon." Ten butts in.

"Hey! In my defense, his play boy ass couldn't shut up so I did what I have to do." Doyoung exclaimed. Both Yuta and Sicheng agreed to him.

"Jaehyun stops flirting with everyone when he founds out that you're pregnant." Taeil, who's sitting beside Sicheng, said. "He even told me that he will change for your child. That guy is sweet, let him live."

Doyoung left a hum in agreement. After six years of dating his husband, he couldn't deny on how play boy he is. He didn't sleep with other Omegas and Betas but he do flirt with them with all his might. Doyoung caught him so many times but Jaehyun is always in denial saying that he just did that to make him jealous. He do love Doyoung so much but the latter is too stubborn whenever he asks him about having a baby. So when Doyoung had enough of Jaehyun's antics, he gives in to his request. Now, Doyoung is 2 months away from his due date.

"Sweet? Oh, come on! What is sweet in your definition? Jaehyun is an asshole in disguise who always wants to hurt Doyoung's feelings just to get whatever he wants from him." Yuta argued.

"Even Johnny tolerates him." Doyoung looks at the five months pregnant omega. Ten, who's married to a radio DJ alpha, looks at him in disbelief. Johnny is Jaehyun's partner in their evening radio program, NCT Night Night, one reason why they are close enough and became each other's back.

"He's just being the best friend of your husband!"

"Yeah, right! The influence.." Doyoung rolled his eyes.

Before they start a fight, Yuta decided to change the topic. "Hey, I wanna ask if this is the real feelings of being pregnant? Like I crave to some food or something? Sometimes I don't want to see Taeyong and we always end up fighting. I'm new to this and it's kinda nerve-wrecking."

Sicheng, Doyoung and Ten looked at Yuta in awe. Despite being the oldest omega among the four of them, Yuta is the last one who got pregnant. It took them fifteen tries to make Yuta finally pregnant. Even though he's still six months away from his due date, he couldn't get anymore excited. Taeyong, Yuta's choreographer husband, tries his best to read some books, articles and guide to parenthood. Both are nervous and scared to this next step in their life.

"Yuta, you know, it's really nerve-wrecking at the start but when you starts to feel the baby inside you, the fear will soon fade." Sicheng pats his friend's back. Doyoung and Ten smiled in agreement and also pats their friend's arm. "I'm just.. you know.. I'm scared of what will happen. Taeyong and I worked hard to have this baby."

"Yeah, that feeling of first trimester. God, it's the worst!" Ten imagines himself back asking his husband some fruits which is something he's scared to eat but craved for. "I feel so bad for Johnny whenever he goes out late night just to buy me unripe to ripe mangoes and seedless bananas. Heck, I don't even eat fruits!"

"For me, third trimester. I can't even tie my own shoes!" Sicheng agrees with Doyoung.

"True, Sicheng won't stop nagging me to get this and that. Where is the sweet and quiet Sicheng that I married before?" Taeil earned a smack on his arm from his husband.

"Hey! Try sleeping while your son keeps on kicking your insides!" Sicheng rebuts.

"This is the time that I should be proud of Jaehyun." Doyoung said proudly. "He's the one who's doing all the household chores before and after he goes to work. I think I'm lucky being treated like a King."

"He's a baby fool. You can't stop a man who loves to have a baby." Yuta responds. "But yeah, you're right. You're indeed lucky to have him." A bitterness can be tasted from Yuta's words. Taeyong might be excited but he's busy enough working to save money for their future.

The cafe is filled with stories and laughter. Until their husbands decided to pick them up one by one to go home.

-

"Jae! Come here please?" Doyoung calls from the bathroom. He shouldn't panic but his water just broke while he's taking a bath. Jaehyun, without a second thought, runs to the bathroom, shocked to see his husband watching the water flows on his legs. He picked up the robe and covered Doyoung's body with it. "Wait for me here, I'm just going to get you some clothes."

It felt like it only took a second. Jaehyun helps his husband wear his lose pants and his own big shirts while calling the doctor. Once Doyoung is dressed up, he picked up the bags needed. When Sicheng gave birth to a baby boy named Renjun just a month ago, Taeil dictates everything that he needed for Doyoung's delivery. He rushed to get the car key, locked the door when he makes sure that Doyoung is comfortable enough inside the car and checked everything that they needed before going to the hospital.

"Jae..." Doyoung felt scared after scanning the delivery room. Jaehyun held his hand tight and left a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Shh.. babe.. you don't need to talk if you don't want to. I'm here. Always be here for you and for our baby Jeno, okay?" Doyoung finally felt at ease and gave birth to a healthy baby boy without any difficulties.

-

The feeling of after birth isn't great at all. He can still feel the pain on his lower body and his limbs are still weak to do something. So when he wakes up, he felt so happy when he saw his husband, smiling at him, carrying their newborn baby Jaemin in his arms.

"How are you?" Taeyong asked. "Baby Jaemin just woke up a few minutes before you. Maybe he's looking for you."

Yuta smiled widely. "He's so beautiful, Tae.."

"He really resembles you most especially your smile. He's an angel." Yuta couldn't agree more.

"By the way... our friends will be coming here in a few minutes. They brought their babies with them to see the newest member of the circle."

"And that few minutes ended here. Welcome to the world baby Jaemin!!" Ten exclaimed as he opened the door with a box of gift and balloons in his hands. Johnny tails behind him, carrying their baby Haechan. Behind them were Doyoung and Jaehyun with their baby Jeno and Taeil, Sicheng with their baby Renjun.

"Sorry, Ten is so loud. He shouldn't startle the baby." Doyoung said.

"I'm just excited for the baby. Look! He really looks like Yuta! Taeyong, what happened to your genes?" Ten teased the older.

"It's okay. Jaemin looks good no matter what."

"I bet the children will grow up together. I'm excited to see them play." Taeil said, fixing his baby's bib. "Sicheng is the most excited since he wants to teach the children some Chinese."

"And Yuta with Japanese. It's not bad for the children of they become multilingual." Taeyong added.

"English for me... though it's not a free lesson." Johnny joked.

"Hey, unfair!" Yuta and Sicheng complained.

The four families celebrated the birth of Jaemin with some laughter and advice. The fear that Yuta opened up a few months ago disappeared... as long as his friends are there to help each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It's crappy.. I'm sorry.. I just tried if I can still do it again. T___T


End file.
